Jealous
by kmott18
Summary: Takes place after episode 3X08 after Jay was given the phone number. Erin gets a little jealous.
Jays POV

It was a long day and I could not wait to just spend time with my girl alone. I took the elevator up to her floor, with the Chinese in my hand and knocked waiting for her to answer. She opened the door and just turned back around and walked into the kitchen. From that moment I knew something was not right. I closed the door and started to follow her into the kitchen.

"Hey Babe I brought some Chinese" I said but I got no reply. "Babe" I said again placing the Chinese on the counter and I still got nothing out of her. "Er." I said grabbing her to try and spin her around but she shrugged out of my grasp. "Erin" I said again hoping she would just answer me or even look at me.

"WHAT" she yelled turning around to face me.

"What is the matter. Did something happen" I asked trying to figure out what happened in the hour we were apart.

"Nothing is the matter Jay. I am fine can we just eat now." She said as she maneuvered toward the Chinese food. But I reached for it and moved it out of the way. "Not until you tell me what is bothering you" I said hoping her love for Chinese would get her to open up to me.

"Seriously Jay, I am fine. I just want to eat." She said as she started to move back up to lean against the counter.

"Babe could this have something to do with a certain someone giving me their phone number?" I asked that was the only thing that was coming to mind. When I saw here look down at her feet, I knew that was the reason. So I walked over to her and picked her up and placed her on the counter so she could be eye level with me. She still was not looking at me she kept looking away as if she was embarrassed.

"Babe look at me" I said as I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes "I ripped that phone number up for a reason, because you are the only women I want to call."

"You only ripped it up because you saw I was looking at you" She said her voice low and quiet as if she thought I wouldn't hear.

"Erin you know me and you know that is not the reason at all. If you were a million miles away I would still have ripped up that number." I said trying to get her to see that she is the only one I care about.

"I know Jay. It is just that you are too good for me, so when things like that happening it just puts things into perspective for me and it makes me upset because I know one day you are going to find someone better and leave me." She sad tears starting to well up in her eyes. Seeing her likes this kills me.

"Er, I am not too good for you, hell you are too good for me. I would never leave you for someone else. You are the prettiest, smartest, strongest, and kindest women I know. I could never find another person like you so I don't plan on going anywhere."

"But Jay I'm not any of those things. I am a former-relapsed drug addict who ruins just about everything I touch."

"Erin to me you are all those things. And your past does not define who you are now. You didn't ruin me. You make me a better man and cop every day" I said hoping this would really get through to her but of course she had to try and make a joke out of it.

"Halstead you are already getting laid, you don't need to flatter me anymore" She said a small smile breaking out on her lips. I was glad to see the smile coming out but I needed her to know that was not the reason I am here.

"Erin, I hope you don't think that is the only reason I come around." I paused for a second, I knew I loved her, but I also knew it was too soon to tell her that. "I care about you so much; you have to know that. If this was just about sex I would have found someone else. But this isn't about just that for me Er. I want more than that. I wouldn't have risked losing my job for just sex, or risk Hank killing me for just sex, or fought so hard every day to pull you out of that dark hole you were digging yourself. I want everything with you, I want you to be my girlfriend so after a long day at work I can come home and see your bright smile and know everything is going to be okay" I needed her to know this. Her face looked like she was in shock. It was silent for a couple minutes. I needed her to say something, I needed to know how she felt.

"Do you really mean all of this Jay." She said staring me down as if at any moment I would say I was joking and disappear.

"Yes I mean every single word of it." I said grabbing her hand and intertwining our hands.

"Well I care a lot about you too" She said leaning in and giving me a quick peck on the lips. After we pulled apart with that smirk I love so much she says "Girlfriend huh?"

My face started to reddened because I forgot I had said it. "Yeah, I guess. I mean I don't guess. That is what I have always wanted with you since the day we met. But I understand if that is not what you want" Oh my god I was babbling "I will keep doing whatever this is until you are ready for whatever"

She leaned in and kissed me this time a little more passionately than the last. "Jay stop your babbling, its cute and all but enough is enough" She said a tiny giggle escaping her lips. "But yes I want to be your girlfriend. I want you to be the only man I kiss and I want to be the only women you kiss"

"Well in that case girlfriend" He said exaggerating the word "Give me a kiss" We kissed one more time.

When we broke apart she said "Can we eat now im starving"

"Anything for your my sexy girlfriend" I said the smile never leaving my face as we sat down and ate our dinner.

 **A/N: So i hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review. I am not sure if i want to keep this as a one-shot or make it a multi-chapter so please let me know what you guys think. Thanks**


End file.
